The Angel of Death
by dream raven13
Summary: There were once two girls fighting for what they had lost, what could never be replaced. Their innocence gone. Can the fire loving Axel help? Perhaps Roxas? This is the story of love, hurt, and hope. This is the story you were never told. This is war. -This story takes place in the Harry Potter world. This is NOT Axel and Roxas -OCxAxel OCxRoxas slightDEMxZex slightOCxStryker
1. The Angel of Death

**The Angel of Death**

Death. Blood. Empty. Nothing. Silence. The world that never was, vanished and alone. The girl took a deep breath, inhaling the ashes of her fate. This world was a cruel place and hell would be the only way out. She gasped in the sobs of her torment and realized that there was no place for her. She closed her eyes and fell.

Three years of passing and she could still hear their broken screams, the haunted memories. Nothing could erase that long forgotten deed, nothing could save her, she knew that much. After HIS betrayal there was no more right and no more wrong, just anger and revenge. She knew that Casto would be disappointed with her; after all she did join in with Voldemort. But could you blame her? It was either become that thing's heiress or get tortured for the rest of her immortal life. And besides, Trigon advised her to join. More power, more magic, and more hate. Isn't that what life is all about? Death was something she was good at. She could crucio a full room of people without uttering a single word and they would all die in excruciating pain. And yet she never killed the innocents if she could help it. Why would they need to feel wrath when they've done nothing wrong? They were too pure, something she would never be. It wasn't right. But should she even be questioning rights? She was too far gone from being saved as it were. Besides what fate except hell could be for a vampire-witch-demon hybrid. Confusing? Yeah, it is. Let's clarify.

Casto Hook had taken her in and turned her into a vampire, thus saving her from her suicide attempt those three years ago. She then lived with the notorious Hook brothers who were the guards for Queen Lilith. They were said to be the worst of the worst. But there she bonded with all three men. James; her big brother figure, Casto; the brother/best friend, and Nero, who was almost a lover. Lilith even became a mother figure. They trained her in weapons, combat and hunting until she could kill easily. She needed to feed didn't she? Later they found out she had special abilities and they contacted Dumbledore who was the headmaster of Hogwarts. He trained her in magic until she mastered pretty much everything he could teach her. She could also control the elements. So you could say that she was a 'special' kind of creature. She even knew the Gods. Hades was even a friend. And then Stryker happened.

Like the almost innocent fifteen year old she was she went against the warnings of others and got into a forbidden romance with this guy. Forbidden romances always work don't they? Didn't she get her happy ending? No. Far from it actually. Before she knew it she was turned into a demon. That wasn't the problem, not at all. One day she found herself in front of Voldemort after he came back to life and being told that she was to be his heiress. Agree? No way. She told him no chance in hell was she joining him. Wrong answer? Probably. That could explain why she got thrown into the Malfoy's dungeon and was tortured. That wasn't the worst part. Finally when she still hadn't broken there was the rape. But not even that completely broke her. When HE came back she thought she was finally free. Until he beat her and laughed in her face that is. Later that night she was broken, and Trigon got to her. He told her that he could help. Just help him in return and you get the powers that his own daughter has, but there was a need for a blood bond. Otherwise all of her loved ones that were left back at her actual home would all die. So naturally she accepted. Thus she was more powerful. So then she became Voldemort's heiress and did a blood bond with him. So now she had Trigon's and Voldemort's blood in her. Super.

Now that you're all caught up let's get back to the present shall we? Now she's eighteen and even better than ever right? Not really. Apart from becoming this angel of death and getting away from Voldemort and befriending the Titans and Slade and Red X and Malchior, not much happened. Oh did I mention that Nero vanished and James was murdered? Well there's that too. Casto was all she had left when she returned. So a lot of bonds were made. Aka Raven becoming like a sister. But others had disappeared. Next Lilith died. And who took over the title of the Vampire Queen? Yup you guessed it. She did. And when I say 'she' I mean Katlin Marie Hook. Or Katlin Marie Riddle. Or Kalika Riddle. You can pick the name you like the best for her. She's called many things. And yet she can stay in the shadows. Though her hair is a bright, fiery red and she has bright blue eyes that can turn red and is extremely pale. She also has a certain style about her. Ever heard of Tomb Raider? Remember Laura's doppelganger? Well that black outfit and weapons is just one look for her. The pants were tight leather and the leather top fit her form well. And we all know the game Blood Rayne right? Well if you don't, you should look it up. But, you guessed it, she has that outfit and weapons as well. That one is more for fighting and such. The pants and top were red and black leather, the top being a tight corset. The outfit went with stiletto knee-high boots and long fingerless gloves.

Her weapons that she uses the most are those two arm blades that strapped to her wrists and flung out, two dual pistols, a katana, Excalibur, and Chakrams. She also tends to use the element of fire and the power of darkness the most. She may seem threatening but she would do anything for the ones she loved. Before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. This is what she is all about. She's a fighter. And she will fight for everything she has left because otherwise she has nothing.

And this is her story. Well, mostly anyways. There is another that will have to be by her side. Along with some others to help along the way. But be ready, this is war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Anger. Hate. Rebellion. Nothing mattered most but these three things. Nothing could ever add up. Not anymore. Not after what her life had to offer. Life just wasn't fair. All she had disappeared. Everything she knew was gone. What could possibly come next? Her life? She wouldn't mind really, except the fact that she had to find whoever killed HIM and she would end whoever did that horrid deed. It wasn't like she wanted to have all of this rage. She just couldn't help it. Everybody always lied to her. Why couldn't they just tell her the truth? She never did anything wrong. Not anything that she could help. She was the model student and model daughter, and yet it seemed fate dealt her a cruel hand.

It was three years ago that she had found out her mother had died. That she was taken away. She was caught inside her work building as the flames built up all around her, caging her. The bright flames taunting and laughing, saying 'it's too late.' They smothered her in, the smoke suffocating her as she tried to find breath. And the last thing she heard her daughter say was "never leave me." This is why she hated fire. The flames had ended her mother, and started her own path into chaos. Not long after that she had found out something more horrifying.

She was a siren. SHE was, not her sister, not her friends, but SHE was. She could make people do what she wanted them to with her voice, the enchantment of it. And she hated it. The only good thing was that it was the complete opposite of her dear sister. Her sister used her body for what she wanted. It sickened her. Her sister was the perfect, little slut. She had bleach blonde hair with pink, fancy highlights in it. And she always insisted on wearing corsets. As if she needed to show off her 'assets' any more than she did already. She also wore skin-tight pants and pink heels. She always acted as if she owned the whole damned world.

Jessamine had a completely different persona to her. While her sister was dumb and deceiving, Jessamine was smart and cunning. Her sister was pink, she was purple. She did admit that she was a rebellious girl. But why the hell wouldn't she be? She stayed on the sidelines for way too long. She wanted to break free. That's why she disliked her sister so much. Her sister did anything she wanted and it never slowed her down. She was so frustrated and tired of this anger. This hate. This uselessness. She used to be happy, she really did. Then she met him.

He was perfection. He was mysterious. He was funny. He was alluring. He was dazzling. And he was a vampire. And yet he was all hers. The two of them met each other and clicked instantly. But that's a story for a different time. She fell head-over heels for this guy. He was her one and only true love. They talked about everything together. Her sister and parents. How she wanted to be free. His brothers and Lilith. He even spoke of a girl. It didn't bother her though. She knew she was like the little sister he always wanted. He spoke of her fondly and he spoke of his brothers in the same way. Jessamine knew she was the only one who knew the complete and true him. Not even his sister figure knew everything. She didn't know how he would talk about her and her newfound romance and how it worried him. She didn't know the soft, loving words he spoke to Jessamine. Only she knew that. And she relished in it.

And then he died. Just like that her whole universe vanished from her world once again. Nothing would ever be right. And that wasn't the worst part. He was murdered. That's right. Her whole world was taken away by someone else. Someone that she would find. Someone that she would end. She knew how to fight. She was trained in Chakrams and she could control the element of water and shadows. HE had wanted her to be prepared for anything. And now she was forever grateful. She used to always tell him that he worried too much. She had her voice didn't she? But he still insisted.

She had black, mid-length hair, and beautiful purple eyes. It was strange and she knew it. Her outfit composed of a quarter- length, v-neck purple shirt that was ripped halfway up with black skinny jeans and black converse. She had a necklace which was a Tanzanite gem with a hanging silver tear drop that was thick and hung down from the gem. It was a gift from her mother that she kept it with her at all times. She also had beautiful Onyx stud earrings from HIM. She never took them out. No matter what. No matter what the cost.

Jessamine knew her place. She knew what she was meant to do. She would find her lovers killer with any help she could get. And she would end them. She would make them pay for taking away her love. They would suffer. She would see to that personally. Whoever did it would have to face her wrath. Along with HER. Jessamine would make sure to it. She had to. It was her destiny. That person would curse the day they killed James Hook.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jessamine sighed mentally. Today had been exhausting to say the least. She wouldn't even count yesterday. Now that had been pretty tiring as well. But, back to today. She found herself seated at a table with eight other guys from another 'dimension' or another. That was strange on its own. Now why, do you ask? Well yesterday she had gone to Dumbledore in hopes of finding James's killer. James always did talk highly of the man. So, she had gone to him. That was so smart of her. She found herself doing a happy-dance in her head. Yeah. Right. But, Dumbledore told her that he believed she could find the answers to what she was searching for. That was, if she became a student at his school Hogwarts. Now it all seemed like a load of shit to her. She wasn't a witch; she only had her weird-ass special abilities. Not to mention, but these 'guys' looked kind of, well, weird to say the least. Dumbledore had found it within himself to introduce them to her earlier. There was Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. Quite honestly this 'Roxas' seemed like the most sane one out of the whole bunch. Sora seemed like he was too much of an optimist. Riku seemed too deadly and well, scary if she did say so herself. Leon seemed dense and brooding. Cloud could be classified with an Antisocial Personality Disorder. Demyx looked as if he could be suffering from a severe case of way too many hyper meds. Zexion looked emo, but nice and smart. So she guessed he was alright. And then there was Axel. Now she hated him with a burning passion. Literally. The freak was a complete pyro. And obnoxious too boot.

Maybe she decided on judging too harshly? Well that couldn't be it. She considered herself an amazing judge of character. Of course she could be having an off day. Well it didn't really matter anyways. You see, Dumbledore just started to introduce everyone.

"Welcome! I am glad to see new faces this year, as well as much missed, old ones. And here is to another year of Hogwarts! The rules are all the same and if you do not know them you may just ask any of the professors or students. But, this year some guests will be with us. Joining us, are Sora, Roxas, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Cloud, Leon, and Axel. They will be able to find themselves in the company of the Slytherins. Remember that they are our guests, and they will be treated as such. Also we have Jessamine." He ushered her over to an old stool in front of everyone. Jessamine had a bad feeling.

She sat down when she noticed the professor, Miss McGonagall, take an old, battered up hat from the table. She then lightly placed it on top of Jessamine's head. She could feel a light sweeping sensation as the hat was settled on her. She wondered why the hell she needed a hat to get sorted though. That is, until, it spoke to her.

_Hmmm, very brave and loyal. Gryffindor is in there. You would do anything for the one's you loved. Definitely no_t _Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as it seems. Hmm, very sneaky and cunning though. Devious personality as well. I would have to say…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled in a very rusty voice.

Jessamine jumped from her stool a little as it shouted right into her ear, but she noticed the table that held the Slytherins burst into applause as the hat called out. Jessamine stood up shakily.

"It seems our other guess isn't here on time," Dumbledore mused.

Just then a revving sounded from outside the doors. The sound almost like a purr against the muffled walls. The doors flew open as a Ducati Superbike 848 Evo Red came rushing in, racing to the middle of the room. The bike skidded to a sudden halt and a leg came down to hold the bike in place. A figure dressed in all black reached up and slid the helmet off, shaking its head while doing so. With the helmet off it reveled a teenager with bright red, waved hair and pale skin that reflected off the lights. When she opened her stunning eyes they connected with Jessamine's. And the world froze. Then, just like that, in a blink of an eye the world was moving once more.

"What do you mean I'm late Albus? I'm never late to these kinds of things," The girl smirked. Jessamine noted that the girl's voice seemed to be one that called to people. A voice that could make someone listen. And yet, even with that revelation, Jessamine could tell its purpose was to fool others. Like she tried to mask the pain deep within. Jessamine shocked herself by thinking such thoughts. Normally she never got into anyone's business. And yet something seemed so familiar about this girl.

"Ah yes, Katie, You are, aren't you?" Dumbledore replied to her smiling, "By the way, what were you doing this time?"

"Oh you know the usual, "The girl waved off, "Just 'collecting' some artifacts, and raiding tombs, the normal." She replied teasingly. Jessamine felt put off about her. She seemed like she had dark secrets hidden. And at the same time, if you looked close enough, you could witness all of her emotions behind those blue eyes. It was almost odd. Even her attire seemed strange. It reminded Jessamine of Tomb Raider. Funny. She even had the holsters and the dual pistols. Who was this girl? Everybody seemed to wonder the exact same thing.

Jessamine noticed the girl stiffen like a cat. As fast as lighting she turned with a pistol aimed at the doors. Suddenly a figure came rushing through. The strange figure screeched out a piercing wail as 'Katie' put a bullet in its shoulder. Blood oozed out as the figure jerked back, and Jessamine could tell it was a female. It, well she, looked entirely human. Except for the red eyes and fangs that is. Katie pulled out the other gun and shot the thing in its right leg causing it to fall down. Katie's attire began to change, in what seemed like, darkness. She now appeared with two arm-blades and fingerless gloves that ran up to the middle of her upper arms. She also wore a tight halter top, and tight leather pants. Actually, her whole outfit was leather. If this girl was normal, which she definitely was not, you would think that she wouldn't be able to move in her clothes. And to add to that, she had on stiletto boots that reached to above her knees. It was like an outfit that killed! Literally!

Then Katie began to stalk up to the girl like a predator while she flicked the arm-blades out. She looked very threatening in that moment. The vampire suddenly lunged at Katie and she dodged with grace like she knew the attack was coming. Soon enough the two began to fight in hand-to-hand combat that no one could follow. Not that you couldn't tell what they were doing. That wasn't the problem. They were just too damn fast for the human eye to keep up with. Jessamine made a side note in her head. Katie appeared to be a vampire and maybe something more as well.

Then, to add to all of that, Katie manipulated water out if thin-air. In fluid movements water wrapped itself around the strange girl and was bended into ice.

"Who sent you?"

"Go to hell," The vampire spit back at Katie while glaring daggers at her. Oh if looks could kill.

Katie scowled at her in annoyance and sent a blast of fire at her. The fire erupted from Katie's fist like, well, an explosion. Suddenly the room was filled with the bright flames and through the smoke Jessamine felt a panic attack coming on. _Breathe girl, Breathe. _And just like that all of those cursed flames were gone. A type of black energy engulfed the vampire and Katie's eyes grew black as night as she lifted her hand. Lightning started to crackle around her fist getting ready to electrocute the girl.

"Don't do it Katlin."

Katie looked up in shock at Dumbledore, then down at the girl again. She growled out a feral sound and dropped the girl down onto the stone ground.

"Get out of my sights," She said in a low, threatening tone. It even sent chills down Jessamine's back.

The vampire took off running for her life out of the great hall and vanished. The room stayed silent. No one dared to even breathe.

"Why didn't you let me finish her? She could have hurt a precious student of yours," Katie snarled.

"And then what would James have thought?" Dumbledore stated quietly.

Jessamine widened her eyes in disbelief. Could it possibly be?

"Leave him out of this. He didn't deserve what he got. And, if ending a few means to avenge his death then so be it."

Jessamine suddenly forgot how to breathe. This young woman in front of her was Katlin Marie Hook. This was the 'sister' James had talked about all of those times. This was the one person she needed if is she was going to finish James's murderer off. This was war.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katie sighed, walking towards the table of her house. The sorting hat already placed her long ago. Can you guess what she got? Well, if you picked Slytherin you would be right. Besides what other place is fit for a monster like her? Certainly not Hufflepuff. And if she did get sorted into Hufflepuff she would take a gun to her own head. Not that she had anything against the house. She was just saying. Katie glanced at where Jessamine seated herself and began to walk over. She could feel the eyes of about everyone on her. She seated herself in-between Jessamine and a guy with gorgeous, silver hair named Riku.

"You were James's lover," Katie stated, trying to ruse a reaction out of her big brother's love.

Jessamine's eyes widened at the statement, "Well, I wouldn't say 'lover' exactly, but, yes. I am."  
"Then we should get along just fine and dandy," Katie replied holding out her hand. "I'm Katie, James's sister."

Jessamine took her hand in her own and shook it. "I could tell," She smiled.

Katie smiled back and turned to the boys sitting around them. To the left of her sat Riku, then Sora and Leon. On the end of the table, that was diagonal to her, were Cloud and Roxas. In front of her Axel, Zexion, and Demyx were seated. You see, Katie already knew who these guys were. Oh this will be fun.

"Hello boys, aren't you going to ask me who I am?" Katie smirked.

"Uhh.." Demyx muttered. Katie just laughed. He appeared to be such a little cutie.

"I'm Katie. K-A-T-I-E. Got it memorized?" She winked as she said this looking straight at Axel.

"How did you..?" He scoffed, "Well I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He smirked.

"Oh, I do." Katie said back. "Aren't you in an Organization 13? With Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas of course. Oh, and let me guess at something. You, my dear, fiery, friend, are a slight pyro., Hmmm?"

They all gaped at her as she stated this, even Jessamine did. Katie smirked on the inside. It was just oh, so fun to fuck with people. It was her favorite pastime.

"What? I have my resources. Don't act _too _surprised. And it's un-healthy to gape like a fish," She smirked. The truth was that she actually knew all of them from a videogame in her world. It's called Kingdom Hearts. Ever heard of it? It's a good game. Check it out sometime.

Demyx just shook his head, trying to get rid of the shock on his face and laughed. "I like her" he exclaimed!

Everyone just looked at him in confusion while Katie smiled brightly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know, I think this year is going to get real exciting. Really fast." Katie mused.

"How do you know," Jessamine asked her?

"Oh, it's just a hunch. Besides, with all of us being here, there is no doubt in my mind that we'll get into a whole bunch of trouble."

"What kind of trouble," Axel smirked at her? If Katie didn't know any better she would think he was flirting with her. Who knew? Maybe he was.

Demyx looked at Katie in a puzzling way as if trying to mentally ask her the same exact question. Axel and he could share the same mental frequency.

"The fun kind," She smirked at him.

"I'll hold ya to it," Axel raised his goblet, "To getting into a shitload of trouble, with some bad-ass motherfuckers!" He looked at Katie with a smirk on his face and winked.

Everyone raised their goblets while smiling like a whole bunch of idiots. It seemed that this group was going to be sticking. _Oh, this will definitely be fun. I hadn't had this much in, well, forever it seems. Time for this war to begin._

Later on, after dinner ended everyone was to head for the common rooms. As it were, obviously, the group stayed together. Well at least Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Jessamine, and Katie did. The others got lost from them. Not very surprising. Zexion and Jessamine hung back starting a conversation. Such a cute couple right? Katie smirked. That would be interesting.

At the moment Axel was going on and on about life at the Organization with Demyx inserting his opinion at times. She actually found the tales humorous. Roxas kind of just got quiet and decided to talk to Jessamine and Zexion. Katie didn't mind. She liked it when Axel and Demyx talked.

"Oh, and there was this one time that…." Axel went on.

Katie could hear Axel, but she got stuck in her own mind as she looked at him. It happened quite a lot actually. Not that she minded of course. She could hear about everyone's conversation in the room so, it became hard to think. She could thank her super vampire-demon abilities for that. But, she got used to them. She kind of had to.

Katie got lost in thought again as she thought back to a time when she felt happy. A time when she drowned in bliss. Those times seemed so long ago. Could she ever gain those feeling back again? Even if she could, _how _she would was the question to ask. She supposed it started with James's killer and finding him. Even these idiots surrounding her could help. Not that she would trust them enough to let them. Trust had to be earned. Not gained at one time. Next Stryker appeared on her mental list. Just hearing that SOB's name wanted to make her punch something. Ah well, with all violent tendencies aside.

She snuck a peek over at Axel. His emerald, green eyes sparkled with laughter. They shined in a way that Katie didn't ever witness before. His flame, spiked, red hair blew to the back as he walked. He just looked so, so innocent at that time. Though, he was probably far from that description. Katie could pretty much be an excellent judge of character. Okay, maybe she had some faltering with Stryker, but still. Then she turned her intention to Demyx. Now, _he _was an innocent. He looked so bubbly and carefree. Like nothing could slow him down, and that the world couldn't be so cruel. His sparkling, blue eyes locked with hers and the smile he gave her made her breath catch deep within throat. No one had _ever_ given her a smile as pure as that before. It looked like a ray of sunshine in the darkness. It caused her heart to flutter. Hell, even _Axel's _smile made her stomach tighten in knots. _….. _Damn. These boys were going to be the death of her. Not only that, but she could tell Zexion and Roxas would be the death of poor Jessamine as well. _Geez, when did guys get so confusing?_ And when her eyes met with mine, we both thought the same exact thing.

"_We are so dead."_


End file.
